Once the Game is Over Part1
by IrishKitty
Summary: Set 10 years in the future Dawn returns to Sunnydale. Buffy/Spike implied
1. Default Chapter

Set ten years in the future. A short fic mainly about Dawn and everything that's happened.   
Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the wondorous Joss Whedon and i am merely dabbling in the art of fanfic and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Once the Game is Over Part1  
  
The rain pelted down on the young woman standing in the graveyard, clutching the small bunch of wild flowers tightly to her chest. She hadn't changed much in the last 10 years, at least not in appearence. She still had the same long, dark hair and slim figure. But if anyone she had known ten years ago was to see her now she was quite sure they wouldn't recognise her. The smiling eyes had been replaced with dark, haunting ones and it was very rare to see her smile. Looking down at the grave before her she allowed the memories to wash over her.  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
  
She'd been fighting for so very long now. Her body ached and her fists felt numb from the punches they'd delivered. But it was over now, it was all over. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and a familar voice echoed in her ear, "Ready luv?"  
Nodding Buffy took one last look at the broken bodies of her friends and closing her eyes she leaned into his arms. She could almost see the grin on his face as he whispered into her ear, "Always knew you'd save the last dance for me, pet" He then turned her round slowly so she faced him, "But as they say, 'once the game is over, the king and the pawn go back in the same box' and you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" He grinned wickedly and cupped her face so she was forced to look at him, "I just hope the niblet got out or your sacrifice here would be all for nothing"  
Buffy's eyes widened at his words, "You promised you'd-"  
He chuckled softly and brushed her hair away from her face wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I'd of thought that in all the years you've known me you'd know by now i *never* keep my promises"   
The blonde girl tumbled to the ground lifeless the two teeth marks in her neck barely visible, her eyes staring at nothing. And in the corner Dawn sat hardly daring to breathe until the footsteps could be heard no longer.  
  
  
Sunnydale, Present Day  
  
Dawn wiped away the fresh tears from her cheeks and willed herself not to think of it. She'd heard from someone last year that Spike was living it up here in Sunnydale. Dawn didn't like to think about him, he brought back too many painful memories with him. That was why she'd come back, back to Sunnydale, back to the place of her youth. It was time she faced the thing that had been haunting her the most after all these years. Turning slowly at the noise behind her she looked up to meet the face she knew so well.   
"Dawn, last thing i heard was that you were living in San Francisco. What brings you back?"  
Dawn looked at the figure before and fought back the urge to cry, "You, Buffy. You every time"  
  
  
  



	2. Once the Game is Over Part2

Once the Game is Over Part2  
  
Buffy smiled at her and put a hand over her heart in fake happiness, "Really? Wow, you came all this way just for me your big sister" The smile disappeared instantly and she grabbed Dawn to her roughly, "Now why do i not believe that? Oh yeah, because the last time i saw you little sister, you were fleeing in terror. So how about we just cut to the chase?"  
Dawn tried to pull away from her and surprsingly Buffy let her go, "I came because i can't live knowing what you are"  
Buffy smiled cruely, "And what would that be?"  
Dawn felt the lump in her throat as she answered, "The thing that you spent years fighting against, the thing that you hated the most....the thing that killed you"  
Buffy shrugged as she took this all in and sat down on one of the old gravestones, "It's not that bad, better than being dead"  
"That's not what you told Ford" Dawn stated as she stood in front of Buffy staring at the ground.  
Glaring at her Buffy replied, "God, are you like trying to make me kill you cuz your like this much away" Measuring a small amount with her fingers.  
"Sorry" Dawn mumbled.  
Smiling a little Buffy looked at her and pulled Dawn into her lap, "You know, it's weird but i kinda missed you"   
"How? Your a vampire remember? You should hate me" Dawn answered matter of factly.  
Nodding at her Buffy replied, "I should but i can't. It'd be a lot simpler if i could but your my little sister. I gave-up my life for yours so i must've loved you when i was alive and part of me still does, probably always will"  
Taking comfort in those words Dawn lay her head against her sister's shoulder and smiled wryly, "If anyone saw us it'd look like *i* was the big sister"  
Ignoring her Buffy said, "Dawn, i think you should go"  
Dawn frowned at her, "Why? You said you missed me"  
"I did but you need to go before he comes" Buffy answered as she looked franticly around the cemetry.  
Dawn slid off Buffy's lap and looked at her, "Before who comes?"  
"That would be me niblet"  
  
Sunnydale, 2001  
  
"At last, was beginning to think you were never gonna wake-up"  
Opening her eyes slowly to a familar voice that she couldn't place Buffy glanced around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a room of some sorts, one that was familar from somewhere but she was too tired and her head ached to think about it, "What?"  
"Never mind luv, your awake now. For a couple moments back i thought i'd drank too much of you"  
It suddenly all clicked at once. The fight, her friends all dead, Spike killing her and Dawn, "Where's my sister?"  
Spike shrugged, "Probably on the first bus out of this town. When i went to look for her she was gone, pity mind you. Always wanted a daughter"  
Sitting up Buffy swung her legs over the bed and went to stand-up, "I need to go, patrol and stuff"  
Spike grinned at her, "I don't think you'll be doing that anymore pet"  
"And why would that be? As far as i'm aware hell hasn't frozen over" Buffy asked glaring at him.  
Taking her hand Spike led her to a bathroom and positioned her in front of the mirror, "Tell me what you see luv"  
"Well, duh my-" She broke off suddenly and peered closer at the mirror. She touched her face softly and turned to look at Spike, "I...you...why?"  
Spike looked at her with his pirecing blue eyes, "Because that was the deal Buffy, that was the deal"  
  
Sunnydale, Present Day  
  
Spike grinned at Dawn with his usual cocky attitude, "My, my look who's all grown-up. Last time i saw you you were into barbie dolls and the likes"  
Glaring at him Dawn shot back, "I never played with dolls at the age of 14, don't be so stupid"  
With one quick movement he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him holding her wrists tightly, "If i was you niblet i'd be choosing my words *very* carefully"  
This was the way it had been since Spike's chip had deactivated, she'd always hoped that if it happened he'd stay on their side but he hadn't. And her trust had killed everyone, everyone but herself.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
